


Mutual Release

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Day Four, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Юри и Виктор вместе расслабляются ночью после тяжёлой дневной тренировки.





	Mutual Release

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutual Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649697) by [CarnalCoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast). 



Погрузившись в горячую воду по шею, Юри довольно вздохнул. Для его болевших мышц это было раем, когда он вытянул ноги, уперевшись пальцами в противоположный край ванной. Тренировка сегодня была жёстче обычного, поэтому на предложение Виктора принять расслабляющую ванну он мог только благодарно кивнуть.

Вода наконец дошла до края, Кацуки потянулся, чтобы выключить кран, и комната мгновенно погрузилась в тишину, единственным звуком был плеск воды, касавшейся его кожи. Чувствуя себя спокойнее, он откинулся на бортик ванной и закрыл глаза. Когда дверь ванной открылась, он улыбнулся, в то время как его любовник подходил к ванне с благодарной улыбкой. Стремясь подразнить его — пока Виктор просто не мог прыгнуть в ванную в одежде — Юри потянулся снова, давая своему жениху облапать каждый дюйм своего тела глазами. Виктор вздохнул, и Юри хихикнул.

— Ты когда-нибудь убьёшь меня.

— Ага. Иди сюда.

Посмеиваясь, Никифоров выпрыгнул из одежды, оставляя её в углу, и грациозно опустился в ванну позади Юри, который сдвинулся вперёд, чтобы освободить пространство. Совместное принятие ванны было одним из их любимых способов проводить время, и, наверно, самым любимым для Кацуки. Когда они мыли друг друга, то между ними был тот уровень интимности, который никакими другими способами не достигался.

Почувствовав руки Виктора, обнявшие его за голую талию, Юри улыбнулся, спокойный, и позволил себе облокотиться о любовника. Виктор поцеловал его в ту сторону лица, до которой мог дотянуться, заставляя Юри повернуть голову и надлежаще поцеловать, приглашая. Его жених прижимал его к себе, глядя на Юри с благоговением после поцелуя.

Когда Виктор его мыл, Кацуки был в раю. Чувство того, как Никифоров водил мылом по коже его рук, спины, груди, ног, было блаженством. Когда его любовник перешёл к бёдрам, он специально прошёлся по гениталиям Кацуки, заставляя того хихикнуть и несильно ударить его. И хотя всё такое времяпрепровождение было приятным, его любимой частью были волосы. Виктор фактически делал ему массаж, пальцы волнообразно двигались сначала по лбу, затем по затылку, намыливая его и перебирая затем волосы, когда мыло было смыто. Юри почти засыпал от того, насколько это было умиротворяюще.  
Когда они с этим закончили, то повторили процесс, сменив роли. В конце Виктор, теперь положивший голову на плечо Юри, вытянул шею, чтобы поцеловать японца в челюсть и прошептать слова благодарности и любви в его кожу. Юри в ответ легко мурлыкнул, мурчание превратилось в короткий стон, когда Виктор двинул бёдрами напротив его паха. Пальцы Виктора скользили по низу живота и далее там, где голень переходила в бедро, и Юри вздохнул.

\--… Хочешь выйти?

Рассеянно поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бёдер Юри кругами, Виктор ответил:

— Да.

Они вытерли друг друга и не стали одеваться, Виктор вёл Юри, когда они шли к постели. Кацуки легко рассмеялся, когда его жених схватил его за задницу и прошептал в его ухо:

— Прости, не могу сдерживаться.

— Знаю.

Когда они упали на постель, то томно целовались, не заботясь, куда это может зайти. Для них это был утомительный день, и они оба заслужили побыть друг с другом. В итоге Виктор отстранился от распухших красных губ Юри и небрежно поцеловал его в шею, заработав благодарное мурчание. Они оба знали, что это было одно из любимых чувствительных мест Кацуки, — касания к нему заставляли тело дрожать. Улыбаясь в его кожу, Виктор ставил отметки рядом с теми, которые уже были на его челюсти. Каждый раз, когда губы Виктора засасывали кожу его горла, Юри мягко стонал, чувствуя нараставшее покалывание между ног. Казалось, Виктор мог делать что угодно, и Юри бы заводился от этого. Японец глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

— В-Виктор… Ещё немного, и я намочу простыни, — прошептал он, и Никифоров тихо рассмеялся в его кожу, затем отстранившись.

— Понимаю, — ответил он, улыбаясь и глядя в глаза Юри с любовью. — Хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о тебе?

Юри знал, что его лицо было красным, но он не был смущён — это осталось в прошлом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.

Поцеловав Юри ещё раз, Виктор опустил руку, чтобы шлёпнуть любовника по промежности, вызвав вздох в свои губы. Юри был влажным и нуждающимся. Никифоров дразняще обвёл по кругу клитор и тут же отстранился, шепча:

— Ты такая шлюшка для меня, любимый.

— Мм, не говори так, будто ты лучше… — дрожащим голосом возразил Кацуки, разводя ноги, чтобы дать больше пространства пальцам, умоляя их двигаться в нём. Он застонал, когда пальцы изогнулись, и Виктор хмыкнул в ответ в его щёку.

— О, нет. Просто люблю тебя таким, — промурчал Виктор, ахнув, когда Юри вытянул руку к его эрекции, лениво поглаживая её.

— Кто бы говорил. Уже такой твёрдый, Витя, — выдохнул Юри, медленно двигая бёдрами с каждым толчком пальцев его жениха. Хохотнув на выдохе, Никифоров провёл пальцами по его животу, над его шрамами, и коснулся сосков, пытаясь взять верх.

— Я не стыжусь этого. Это то, что ты со мной делаешь.

Слыша, как шумит кровь Юри, он заскулил, не способный принять это.

— Просто войди в меня, пожалуйста.

— Да, _золотце_ , — хрипло ответил Никифоров, отстраняясь, чтобы быстро смазать член, затем возвращаясь к любовнику. — Эта поза, окей?

— Мм, быстрее… — почти задыхаясь, Юри прикусил губу. Он пульсировал. Виктор поймал его губы своими, когда толкнулся в него, Юри инстинктивно обнял его ногами. Их стоны были приглушены, рты непреднамеренно открылись. — Т-трахни меня, пожалуйста…

Согласно мурлыкнув, Виктор начал быстро двигаться, толкаясь в тугой жар Юри, который был таким правильным, приглашавшим и сжимавшимся вокруг него. Когда их отношения начались, все мысли о прошлых любовниках были стёрты из его памяти, оставив только Юри. Медленно, быстро, средне, Юри всегда счастливо встречал его, принимая всё, что мог, и отдавая всё, что Виктор мог принять. Должно быть, он достиг приятной точки, потому что Кацуки ахнул и крепче его обнял.

— Так хорошо, детка?

Юри мог только стонать, ошеломлённый и порывистый, его глаза были закрыты от удовольствия. Чувствуя, как собственный оргазм начал приближаться, Виктор опустил руку и вновь коснулся клитора Кацуки, вызывая громкие стоны. Они могли растянуть это в любой другой день; тогда же взаимное освобождение было приоритетом.

— Позволь мне тебя слышать, _любовь моя_.

— В-В-Вик-тор… — выдохнул Юри, застонав громче, когда любовник ускорился. — Т-так хорошо… Я уже…

— И я, _солнышко_. Кончай для меня…

Когда Юри кончал, Виктор продолжал, толкаясь и трясь о него, даже когда он так восхитительно сжимался вокруг Виктора. Кацуки скулил и ёрзал, дышал прерывисто и поверхностно, постанывая, теряясь в оргазме, лицо было искажено, красное, губы дрожали.  
 _Это тот момент, когда он наиболее красив. Такой красивый, Юри._

Постепенно он кончил, дыхание восстановилось, и затем он открыл глаза, довольный, и Виктор отпустил себя. Его дыхание прервалось, когда он кончил в жениха, вздохнувшего от ощущения и прижавшего ближе к себе, упираясь своим лбом в лоб Виктора. Когда они оба отошли, не расцепляя объятий, Виктор всё же устроил голову на плече Кацуки, ещё раз касаясь губами его шеи. После нескольких минут тишины Юри двинул бёдрами, наслаждаясь чувством, возникавшим так часто, и заговорил, голос звучал грубо в тишине:

— Только ты заставляешь меня так себя чувствовать.

— … Признателен, любимый, — шёпотом ответил Виктор. — Также и ты. Такой красивый, Юри.

— Не смей, — похлопал его по плечу Юри в предостережении. Виктор знал, насколько смущающим считал Юри его речи насчёт его, японца, вида во время секса. И всё же Виктор не мог с этим ничего поделать. Его муж был произведением искусства. Он тихо усмехнулся.

— … Хотел бы я, чтобы ты уснул, будучи во мне.

Почему это почти заставило Виктора вновь стать твёрдым, он не знал. Ну, это был Юри.

— Я могу, _звёздочка_ , но ты не будешь этому рад утром.

— Тогда скажи будущему мне заткнуться, — Виктор уже слышал сонливость в голосе Кацуки, так что он смирился со своей судьбой. Горячей ванной, комбинированной с сексом, было достаточно, чтобы вырубить их обоих.

— … Ладно, — ответил он, зная, что они, скорее всего, проснутся через пару часов, чтобы помыться и вновь уснуть.


End file.
